The Bachelor (Season 19)
} |image1=Bachelor19Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 5, 2015 - March 9, 2015 |bachelor=Chris Soules |winner=Whitney Bischoff |proposal=Yes |previous_season=Season 18 |next_season=Season 20 }}The 19th season of The Bachelor premiered on January 5, 2015. The season featured 33-year-old Chris Soules, a farmer from Arlington, Iowa. Soules placed third on the 10th season of The Bachelorette featuring Andi Dorfman. He ultimately chose to propose to Whitney Bischoff. Filming and development Casting and contestants Casting began during the 18th season of The Bachelor. Soules and Arie Luyendyk Jr. were the candidates for the next bachelor. On August 26, 2014, Soules was chosen as a fan favorite and was first announced on Good Morning America. One of the season's contestants, Carly Waddell, is the sister of The Bachelorette season 9 contestant Zak Waddell. Production Unlike previous seasons, this season premiered with a three-hour live episode. Its locales included San Francisco, Santa Fe, New Mexico, Deadwood, South Dakota, Des Moines, Iowa, and the Indonesian island of Bali. Jimmy Kimmel Live! host Jimmy Kimmel took over for one episode in week three and there was a performance from Big & Rich in week six. Contestants The season began with 30 contestants. Whitney (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Whitney Bischoff 29 Louisville, Kentucky Fertility Nurse Winner Becca (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Becca Tilley 25 Shreveport, Louisiana Chiropractic Assistant Runner-up Kaitlyn (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Kaitlyn Bristowe 29 Leduc, Alberta Dance Instructor Eliminated in week 9 Jade (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Jade Roper 28 Gering, Nebraska Cosmetics Developer Eliminated in week 8 Carly (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Carly Waddell 29 Arlington, Texas Cruise Ship Singer Eliminated in week 7 Britt (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Britt Nilsson 27 Hollywood, California Waitress Eliminated in week 7 Megan (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Megan Bell 24 Nashville, Tennessee Make-Up Artist Quit in week 6 Kelsey (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Kelsey Poe 28 Hudsonville, Michigan Guidance Counselor Eliminated in week 6 Ashley I. (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Ashley Iaconetti 26 Great Falls, Virginia Nanny/Freelance Journalist Eliminated in week 6 Mackenzie (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Mackenzie Deonigi 21 Maple Valley, Washington Dental Assistant Eliminated in week 5 Samantha (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Samantha Steffen 27 Indianapolis, Indiana Fashion Designer Eliminated in week 5 Ashley S. (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Ashley Salter 24 Brooklyn, New York Hair Stylist Eliminated in week 4 Juelia (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Juelia Kinney 30 Portland, Oregon Esthetician Eliminated in week 4 Nikki (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Nikki Delventhal 26 New York, New York Former NFL Cheerleader Eliminated in week 4 Jillian (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Jillian Anderson 25 Howland, Ohio News Producer Eliminated in week 4 Amber (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Amber James 29 Kankakee, Illinois Bartender Eliminated in week 3 Tracy (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Tracy Darakis 29 Wellington, Florida Fourth Grade Teacher Eliminated in week 3 Trina (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Trina Scherenberg 33 Algonquin, Illinois Special Education Teacher Eliminated in week 3 Alissa (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Alissa Giambrone 24 Hamilton, New Jersey Flight Attendant Eliminated in week 2 Jordan (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Jordan Branch 24 Windsor, Colorado Student Eliminated in week 2 Returned and left again in week 5 Kimberly (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Kimberly Sherbach 28 Wantagh, New York Yoga Instructor Eliminated in week 1 Returned and eliminated in week 2 Tandra (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Tandra Steiner 30 Sandy, Utah Executive Assistant Eliminated in week 2 Tara (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Tara Eddings 26 Fort Lauderdale, Florida Sport Fishing Enthusiast Eliminated in week 2 Amanda (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Amanda Goerlitz 24 Lake in the Hills, Illinois Ballet Teacher Eliminated in week 1 Bo (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Bo Stanley 25 Carpinteria, California Plus-Size Model Eliminated in week 1 Brittany (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Brittany Fetkin 26 Temecula, California WWE Diva-in-Training Eliminated in week 1 Kara (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Kara Wilson 25 Brownsville, Kentucky High School Soccer Coach Eliminated in week 1 Michelle (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Michelle Davis 25 Provo, Utah Wedding Cake Baker Eliminated in week 1 Nicole (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Nicole Meacham 31 Scottsdale, Arizona Real Estate Agent Eliminated in week 1 Reegan (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Reegan Cornwell 28 Manhattan Beach, California Cadaver Tissue Saleswoman Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Britt Nilsson and Kaitlyn Bristowe were both chosenfor the 11th season of The Bachelorette, in the end, Bristowe was chosen for the lead role. Ashley Salter was signed up for the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise and agreed to join the cast. Along with Salter, Ashley Iaconetti, Carly Waddell, Jade Roper, Jillian Anderson, Juelia Kinney, Megan Bell, Amber James, Samantha Steffen and Mackenzie Deonigi all returned in that season as well. Anderson was the first one eliminated placing 29th, while Bell was eliminated in 23/24th. Kinney quit in 20th, Iaconetti quit in 18th, Deonigi quit in 16th, Salter and James were eliminated in 11th/14th, and Waddell placed in 9th/10th. Roper and Steffen finished as co-winners with Bachelor Nation alumni Tanner Tolbert and Nick Peterson. Amber James returned for the 20th season of The Bachelor with runner-up Becca Tilley as a part of the cast for that season. James finished in 12th/13th and Tilley finished in 5th. Call-out order Episodes Where are they now? Chris and Whitney ended their relationship shortly after their 6 months anniversary. On July 22, 2016, Whitney got engaged to Ricky Angel, a regional sales manager based out of her native Chicago. They were married on October 21, 2017. On February 26, 2019, they announced that they were expecting their first child. Whitney was already 7 months pregnant. Their son, Hayes Singleton, was born on May 6, 2019. In early 2016, Jade married Tanner Tolbert from season 11 of The Bachelorette. They met on the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise. Their wedding was documented on a special episode of the 20h season of The Bachelor. Jade has taken Tanner's last name and now goes by Jade Tolbert. On March 8, 2017, the couple announced that they are expecting their first child. On May 4, 2017, they revealed that they are having a girl. On August 17, 2017, they welcomed their new daughter, Emerson Avery Tolbert. On January 28, 2019, they announced that they are expecting their second child. On March 11, 2019, they revealed that they are having a boy. Their son, Brooks Easton, was born on July 29, 2019. Ashley Salter married her college sweetheart Austin Brannen on September 10, 2016. They have one child, son Brooks, who was born on April 7, 2016. Becca Tilley briefly dated Robert Graham from the 9th season of The Bachelorette. Kaitlyn and Britt went on to co-star on the 11th season of The Bachelorette, however, Britt was voted off on the first night. Kaitlyn was engaged to Shawn Booth whom she met on that season. They ended their relationship in October 2018. She is currently dating Jason Tartick from the 14th season of The Bachelorette. Britt briefly dated Brady whom she on that season. On May 24, 2017, Britt announced that she is now engaged to her boyfriend Jeremy Byrne. They got married on September 9, 2017. They got married on September 9, 2017. Carly Waddell is now married to Evan Bass whom she met on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. On August 7, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their first child. Their daughter, Isabella Evelyn “Bella” Bass, was born on February 15, 2018. They are currently expecting their second child. On April 24, 2017, Chris Soules was arrested and charged with leaving the scene of a fatal truck/tractor accident in Aurora, Iowa that left a 66-year-old Iowa man dead. Soules, who was driving a truck that rear-ended a tractor about 15 miles south of Soules' farm in Arlington, Iowa, was not charged with driving under the influence. On May 8, 2017, he was formally charged with "hit and run, resulting in death". He faces up to five years in prison if found guilty. His arraignment is set for Tuesday, May 23. The trial date is set for January 18, 2018. Ashley Iaconetti began a relationship with Kevin Wendt whom she met on The Bachelor Winter Games. They broke up shortly after the show ended. In May 2018, she announced that she was dating Jared Haibon. They got engaged on June 17, 2018, in Mexico, while filming for the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. They were married on August 11, 2019 in Rhode Island. Juelia Kinney got engaged to Aaron Bass, brother of Evan Bass, on July 25, 2018. Jillian Anderson got engaged to Mike King on June 13, 2019. The Ring Bachelor_19_Ring.jpg|Almost per Bachelor tradition, the 4 carat diamond ring, was designed by Neil Lane. Category:The Bachelor seasons